Satisfaction
by Pastry PI
Summary: When forming Team Satisfaction, none of the boys had expected their relationship to end up this close but they found themselves stretching the definitions of friendship to allow for satisfaction. Contains: Treasonshipping and Satisfactionshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**

****-Sexual content

-Minimal bad language

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Yuusei had never really considered how they lived as odd; Satellite didn't really have anything to measure normality against anyway. Team Satisfaction to him was normal. To the team, they were just another duel gang; they just had a better reason for their existence. Yuusei, Crow and Jack had been friends for as long as they could remember. The three boys were closer than family, although, family was quite the foreign concept where they lived. The addition of Kiryu to the threesome had added an element of excitement and purpose to their lives. Along with Kiryu had come the formation of Team Satisfaction; along with Team Satisfaction had come something to live for.<p>

Satellite hadn't been the same to them since they had donned the matching brown vests. What had once been a trash heap where survival was the only priority was now a trash heap where duelling and friendship was the priority. The team had set up their headquarters in an abandoned building and soon set up the place as their living quarters too. In no way could the place they now lived be considered luxury, there were far too many broken windows and far too little furniture for it to be considered as such but it was a step up from sharing a room at Martha's with the other kids and was a million times better than facing life on the streets. Most of the time the boys spent their days plotting their next move, duelling other teams and practice duelling with each other. With Kiryu's determination and drive, their leader made sure that not a day went by where they weren't doing something to improve their living situation, even if it just meant fixing up the headquarters.

The boys were slightly different ages but hit puberty at the same time. Things began to change at this point and to start with things were very confusing and quite awkward. Due to a lack of schooling, none of the understood what was happening to their bodies and minds. Suddenly the team that had been completely driven by their purpose to improve not only their way of life but Satellite's also found themselves distracted by other thoughts. Jack had been the first one to mention anything, wondering aloud during a team planning session what it would be like to have a girlfriend. This had thrown the meeting off course as Crow joined in the discussion and Yuusei offered his thoughts and opinions occasionally. Despite his efforts to get the conversation back on topic, Kiryu failed and ended up sitting in silence, watching the other three talks. The other boys had just assumed that his silence was due to his being annoyed that his meeting had been de-railed.

Crow had found a couple of discarded Playboy magazines while out a fortnight later. It wasn't more than 2 hours before Jack discovered them under his pillow and only a couple more hours until the night again had turned into Jack, Crow and Yuusei discussing the female form. Kiryu again kept quiet. This time Jack accused him of being embarrassed and told him to join in the talk. Crow and Yuusei had agreed with Jack that Kiryu was just being shy.

It wasn't until a week later that the reason for Kiryu's silence during their 'girl talks' became known. It was over dinner that Yuusei had caught on. Crow was lamenting over the lack of girls in Satellite and Kiryu had asked what was wrong with guys. Neither Crow nor Jack was as observant as Yuusei and hadn't picked up on what Kiryu had properly meant. They thought he had just been joking about.

"There's nothing wrong with guys mate, I wouldn't be living with three of them if we were poisonous or something. I just don't know if I'd like to kiss one"

Crows words had Kiryu wondering if there was something wrong with him. Kiryu hardly ever worried. Yuusei noted this and tried to comfort him

"I don't see anything wrong with guys, Kiryu"

Kiryu was back to himself at these words, reassured that there wasn't something wrong with him. Crow and Jack were still completely clueless as to what their friends were talking about and continued their meal, now arguing over which was the better duellist between them. It wasn't until an hour later that the two finally clicked. Yuusei and Kiryu had been in intense and serious discussion since Kiryu had hinted at his sexuality over dinner, no extra attention had been paid to the two as Yuusei was more or less Kiryu's right hand man and they were often found to be talking for hours on end about Team Satisfactions next moves and duelling. It was quite the surprise to Crow and Jack when their team mates locked lips. Crows sat in stunned silence as the real reason for Kiryu's not joining in their talks dawned on him while Jack proved that he lacked any tact.

"What are you two doing? Man you guys are weird. I thought you liked chicks Yuusei!"

"I do"

"But then"

"As I said before, Jack, I don't see anything wrong with guys"

Although Yuusei had tried to appear unaffected by the event, he kept a little more distance from Kiryu than usual for over the following couple of days. Kiryu had a different approach to the embarrassing moment the other night and had spent his time on nothing but Team Satisfaction's next move and perfecting his deck. It was as though he was trying to prove to Jack and Crow that being gay did not change who he was; just in case they thought it did. On the third day afterwards, Kiryu had taken Yuusei aside and asked him if they could kiss each other again, just this once. Yuusei had obliged and once Jack and Crow had left to search for some food, found themselves doing a lot more than simply kissing. It was experimentation for them both. Yuusei didn't consider himself gay but could not deny that he held an interest in both females and males. As Kiryu's lips met Yuusei's he realised that this was what was right for him. Jack and Crow's confusion the other night must have just been due their not being used to this, in fact, they had probably never considered that two boys could kiss each other. Yuusei seemed to be more certain in kissing than Kiryu and Kiryu was a bit surprised when Yuusei introduced tongue into the situation. Neither boy had any proper idea what they were doing and they were just going by instinct and what felt good. Kiryu accepted Yuusei's furthering the kiss and found himself moving the other boy backwards, leading him to the couch behind them. Legs now astride the seated Yuusei's lap he added force into the kiss, passion. Hands began to roam over Kiryu's back and chest settling low on his hips, Kiryu could feel the uncertainty in their placement. Yuusei had wanted to continue his exploration of the other's body but was unsure if Kiryu would allow him. His question was answered when Kiryu broke the kiss.

"Is this not satisfying for you? Why did you stop?"

"I do like this Kiryu, I was just unsure if you were okay with what I was doing"

Kiryu leaned back into the kiss and began to fiddle with Yuusei's shirt, his hands un-tucking it from the other's jeans and before they slipped under it, moving their way over Yuusei's toned chest and stomach. Yuusei was doing much the same in return, his hands moving over the skin of Kiryu's back. It wasn't long until both boys were shirtless. It was now Kiryu's turn to be adventurous as he, initially tentatively, moved his lips from the other boy's and began to kiss his neck. For someone who help so much conviction in every other part of his life, Yuusei found Kiryu's hesitancy here a little amusing. Kiryu soon gained confidence though, lust and eagerness to experiment further driving any uncertainty in his actions from his mind. Kiryu had not realised that he had been sucking on the same part of Yuusei's neck long enough for it to leave a mark and Yuusei had not realized that he would leave a mark. Kiryu continued his downward motion of kissing, his hands moving ahead of his lips to undo the other's belt and fly.

"Yuusei, if you want me to stop, speak now"

"Kiryu, don't stop"

Getting the go ahead, Kiryu pushed the jeans from Yuusei's hips and entered his hand into his boxers. Yuusei was almost fully erect and Kiryu knew that beneath his own jeans, he was the same. Yuusei found his boxers being pushed off also with the hand Kiryu wasn't using to pump his length. Yuusei watched as Kiryu worked at him and nodded when Kiryu looked up at him before advancing from pleasuring him with his hand to his mouth. For someone who had never given a blow job, Kiryu was more than competent. He alternated between moving his mouth up and down Yuusei's penis, pumping at the base where he couldn't reach and licking along the underside and over the tip, all while his other hand gently fondled Yuusei's balls. It was not at all long until Kiryu had him at his limit. The sudden increase in the intensity of his already heavy breathing should have provided a bit of warning to Kiryu but the boy was too involved in bringing pleasure to Yuusei to notice just how much pleasure the other was feeling.

"Kiryu, you may want to..."

Yuusei's words were cut short as he moaned quietly, ejaculating into Kiryu's mouth. Kiryu was not prepared for this and found himself chocking on the liquid he had suddenly found in his mouth. It was not a great amount and while it tasted odd, was not all that unpleasant but caught him by surprise all the same. Kiryu knew he should have been expecting this but he just hadn't expected it so soon. He soon caught his breath though and smiled at Yuusei.

"I am so sorry Kiryu, so sorry"

"It's fine Yuusei, I'm fine. I enjoyed that. The end could have gone a little smoother but I'm just happy you let me do that"

"Let me return the favour"

Kiryu sat himself on the couch next to Yuusei and rubbed his shoulder. Yuusei understood and stood up and kissed Kiryu on the lips, it was odd, tasting his own cum on the other's mouth. He then ran his hands down Kiryu's chest before kneeling in front of his friend. He quickly undid Kiryu's belt and found his fly was broken, making a mental note to sew a new zipper in later. With the belt removed Yuusei pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Yuusei spat into his hand before beginning to pump at Kiryu's penis as this is what he did before touching himself, it helped reduce any bad friction between skin. He continued just pumping at Kiryu's length for a couple of minutes before making up his mind. He moved forward, Kiryu's penis now touching his lips and proceeded to mimic what the boy had done to him minutes before. He found his jaw got soon unexpectedly fast and that he preferred to stick to just running his mouth up and down Kiryu's length varying the pressure and movements of his tongue along the underside, occasionally focussing attention purely on the tip. He looked up at Kiryu and saw the boy had his eyes tightly shut and was biting his lip, his chest rising and falling heavily. Yuusei prepared himself for the fact he knew Kiryu was about to climax and decided to swallow his cum as Kiryu had.

"Oh god"

Kiryu's only took slightly longer to reach orgasm than Yuusei had and Yuusei managed to swallow his load without the trouble Kiryu had had. He found that Kiryu's tasted different than his had when he had tasted it on the other's lips, slightly less salty and a tiny bit sweeter. He moved to sit back on the couch beside the now smiling Kiryu but Kiryu met him as he stood and embraced him tightly.

"Thanks, you really satisfied me"

"Well, we are Team Satisfaction"

"I think it would now be quite satisfying to clean up but if you would like to do this again sometime"

Kiryu laughed as he walked to the shower. Yuusei looked at his leader and couldn't help but smile also, he hadn't expected his first kiss or sexual encounter to be with such a close friend, let alone another guy but he decided he could get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warnings apply as to chapter one**

* * *

><p>Jack and Crow were concerned by the deep red mark that had appeared on Yuusei's when they returned later that night. Crow had wanted to take Yuusei back to Martha's to get her to look over it as he was sure such a nasty bruise on a neck meant bad news. Yuusei had been surprised by the mark's appearance himself but had realized what it was from before any form of worry could set in. Yuusei told Crow that it was all good, nothing to worry about and was very glad that Crow and Jack did not recognise a hickey when they saw one. While Yuusei was not embarrassed by what he had done with Kiryu he had decided that he did not want to be the one to reveal their arrangement. The two boys had agreed that if either one wanted to experiment further or they were both in the mood at a convenient time that they could be considered friends with benefits. Jack and Crow were not particularly happy by Yuusei brushing off the mark but it wasn't unusual for one or all of the boys to be injured and a bruise, no matter how intense or worryingly placed to was not a big deal.<p>

Kiryu joined them for their dinner of cup ramen and boiled potatoes after coming back from unknown errands he had left on after he had showered and quickly discussed the arrangement with Yuusei while trying to find one of his shoes. Kiryu's reaction to seeing the mark on Yuusei's neck was just as the others had been and it dawned on him that due to his rush to get out the door, Kiryu wouldn't have seen the mark earlier. Yuusei tried to communicate to Kiryu that he would explain later but Kiryu didn't seem to understand and demanded that he explain to him at this moment so he could get revenge on who or whatever had done it to him.

"When suction is applied to skin it causes blood to rise to the surface"

"Shit, I did that? I am so sorry, I really didn't think-"

"You did what to Yuusei! Yuusei, what the hell is going on?"

"It's okay Jack, really, he didn't hurt me"

"Then what is that on your neck and what was that about suction"

Realization then hit Jack.

"Oh"

The four boys sat at the table in silence for a while, Crow and Jack looking at each other in amazement, Kiryu seeming unaffected and Yuusei paying too much attention to his food. Kiryu did not see any reason to hide his and Yuusei's activities from the others, the group had never had secrets before and he wouldn't have any amongst them lest they split Team Satisfaction apart. Crow was the one to break the silence, finally remembering how to speak.

"So, either of you care to explain what is really going on between you two? I mean, you were kissing a few days back and now you're sucking on each other's necks?"

Kiryu smirked at the last part of Crow question.

"Don't tell me you were sucking on more than his neck? Seriously, what the hell you two?"

"It's okay Crow I'll explain" Kiryu said "A couple of days back Yuusei figured out that I don't like girls like you do, he then told me that as well as liking girls he had always had quite an interest in other guys too. That's when we kissed. Then today when you two were out we, well, we satisfied each other"

"So are you two boyfriends?"

"No Jack, Kiryu and I are still friends just the same as we are with you; we are simply more physical than before"

Silence enveloped the table again as Crow and Jack tried to figure out exactly where this left them standing and Yuusei came to terms with the fact he and Kiryu's earlier antics had been revealed to quickly.

"So... did you guys fuck?"

"Jack!"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question Crow"

"No but what we did was close"

The next couple of days passed without Crow or Jack mentioning the incident and without Kiryu and Yuusei sharing more than a few kisses together. The team became fully focused on their objective to take out all other duelling gangs in Satellite once again, much to Kiryu's delight. Yuusei was just glad that the reveal had not ruined the team's friendship and that everything seemed normal. The team won another sector of satellite that week, defeating the Iron Gang of sector F easily.

After the new territory had been claimed, Kiryu asked Yuusei if he wanted to celebrate with him. Yuusei was relieved that Kiryu had also wanted to celebrate in such a way and they went over the nights events with each other until they were certain that both Crow and Jack had gone to sleep. Kiryu made the first move. He was still very inexperienced but now that he knew that the other boy wanted the same as he did, he was a lot more confident about what he was doing. Crow had been on his way to retrieve his deck and duel disk from the lounge when he almost walked in on the two of them. Kiryu had his head in between Yuusei's legs and the latter's jeans and boxers were a good three feet from where the two were on the couch. Crow watched as Kiryu moved his mouth up and down Yuusei's length and listened to Yuusei's heavy breathing. He did have to admit that there was something very erotic about it. He wasn't able to stop staring as the two continued to please each other, finishing with an open mouthed kiss which served to weird Crow out slightly as he knew what had just been in both of their mouths and was sure that you weren't meant to kiss after that. Crow snuck away before either boy could discover he had been watching and sat alone in one of the empty rooms very confused by the thoughts he was having. Crow still considered himself straight but was finding that he wouldn't mind doing what he had just seen with another guy, even just to see what it felt like. Crow fell asleep that night considering asking Yuusei and Kiryu if he could, just once try doing what they did, just to see what it was like.

* * *

><p>I will try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I apologise for this chapter being so short. Reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**No warnings for this chapter**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Team Satisfaction's victory against the Iron Gang and the boys were hard at work trying the find information about their next opponent's decks. They had never come up against anyone who possessed skill anywhere near theirs when it came to duelling but they did not want any surprises. Duel disks were very expensive and they could not risk having one of their own destroyed. Crow had been more focused than usual on any task he had done and Jack was becoming more restless than usual; he and Crow would usually slack off together and leave the majority of the work to Yuusei and Kiryu. Fed up with every being so serious during the past week, Jack had begun actively trying to distract anyone he could from whatever it was they were doing, whether that was research, practice, cooking or cleaning.<p>

Crow hadn't felt like himself that past week. Usually nothing fazed him but working up the courage to talk with either Kiryu or Yuusei was proving more of a challenge than he had bargained for. By putting his all into everything he'd done lately had helped to distract himself from his thoughts but he was beginning to realize that for his (and thanks to Jack, the teams) sanity he would have to find the strength soon. Crow sat with his deck and spare cards spread out in front of him as he contemplated how to adjust his deck to give him an advantage should he come up against the Skill Drain deck one of the members of Team Mountain was said to posses. His own deck revolved around summoning lots of monsters in one turn through monster effects and a deck that revolved around disabling monster effects would certainly give him a hard time. His Blackwings were strong as a team and provided easy synchro summoning material but remove the team aspect and his deck was a collection of low level monsters that didn't stand much chance if his opponent had built a solid deck and Crow didn't play well. He was looking through his counter trap cards when a shadow was cast over him.

"Crow, mate, duel me. You're being as boring as the other two."

"Cut it out, Jack. I need to get this sorted and you distracting me isn't helping. Go and see the kids at Martha's if you're that bored."

"You're not even arguing like yourself. Tell me why you've gone weird!"

"No."

"Are you sick? Scared of Team Mountain? Got a secret girlfriend? Want to quit the team? Realized how much you suck at due-"

"Jack, if you don't shut up I'm going to cut your tongue out of your mouth and nail it to your forehead!"

"hmph, whatever."

Crow watched as Jack walked away. Maybe he had been a bit more severe than usual in threatening Jack but he knew the boy never took his threats seriously. Arguments between Crow and jack almost always ended in outrageous threats of bodily harm or death but it was never more than an hour or so until they were talking and joking together again like nothing had happened. It wasn't until Crow found himself unable to focus on the writing on his card's that he decided to get his act together and work up the courage to talk to Kiryu. Yuusei was out getting food and Crow worried that Kiryu wouldn't want to talk with him alone but he felt it was now or never.

It took a while but Crow finally found Kiryu laying on the roof, hands behind his head, watching the sky. Relieved Kiryu wasn't in the middle of something important Crow took a few deep breaths and made his presence known.

"Yo, Kiryu, I need to talk to you."

"Don't worry about it, your deck won't be completely shut down, put in a few of your 1800 attack monsters and a bunch of counter traps, plus, the way you duel, you'll be-"

"Thanks but it wasn't about that, I mean, I am still worried but I'm getting there. So I was wondering, um, what kind of relationship do you and Yuusei have? Are you guys still just friends fooling around or is it more than that?"

"Friends and nothing more. Why?"

"Cuz I was wondering what you would, um, what either of you would saw if" Crow laughed nervously; he felt like an idiot for asking what he was "if I were to say that I was curious about trying some of what you two do together"

"Crow-"

"Not that I'm into guys or anything but I just want to know what it's like to, y'know, kiss and be touched by someone else and you can say no"

Crow felt like slapping himself. Of course Kiryu would say no. What if Kiryu did agree and Crow didn't like it? Was he certain he wouldn't freak out when the time came?

"Sure thing."

"What."

Kiryu was still laying in the same position he had been when Crow had found him. A smile had replaced the relaxed look that had been on his face before he had been interrupted.

"I get it. You want to do that kind of stuff with girls but as you have zero chance of getting a girlfriend-"

"hey!"

"-any time soon you want to experiment with Yuusei or I and felt it was okay because you know that we satisfy each other. I've got no objections to it and I'm sure Yuusei won't either. We're a team Crow and teammates have to help each other out"

Following his conversation with their team leader, Crow was back to his normal self much to Jack's relief and dinner was loud, amusing and a disaster. Crow and Jack had a verbal war over who got the last sausage and when Yuusei suggested that they just cut it in half Jack threw it to the floor saying that either he got it and all of it or nobody did. It was a waste of food as sausages were somewhat of a luxury and it got picked up, dusted off and eaten by Crow anyway. Yuusei wondered what had caused Crows mood to change while he was out; it seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted off his friends shoulders.

"You seem to be yourself again Crow. If it's not too much of a problem, can I ask what was bothering you?"

"Can I tell you later? Jack wouldn't be interested and I don't want to put him in a worse mood by boring him."

"Okay."

Although Jack had begun glaring at Crow he was secretly relieved that Crow had not elaborated then and there. As much as he did care for his friends, he had no clue how to comfort them or what to say when someone was going through something tough that wouldn't worsen the situation. Crow was very glad Yuusei had left it until after they had finished their meal to find out what had been bothering Crow. There was, however, always a downside to Kiryu being so team driven and focused on the group being so tight knit and having so secrets.

"Crow just wanted to-"

"Kiryu, no."

Thankfully Kiryu did not want to cause a scene and let Crow have his way.

The boys soon finished their food and Kiryu asked that they all help with cleaning the headquarters. Crow approached Yuusei after Jack and Kiryu had left the room. He was confident in what he was about to say after talking to Kiryu earlier. He noticed Yuusei's face showed a hint of concern on it; Yuusei was not particularly expressive and Crow knew this had meant he quite worried about what Crow was about to tell him. Crow was glad what he was going to tell him wasn't bad new but he worried all the same; what if this didn't go as smoothly as it had with Kiryu?

"Y'know how you and Kiryu fool around together? I've been wondering if I could get in on it. Maybe just once, I just want to know what it all feels like and stuff"

"I didn't think you'd be open to experimenting with guys, Crow"

"Neither did I but I've come to realize that while I'm not really that into other guys I don't think I'd mind being with one."

"Okay"

Yuusei moved to stand in front of Crow and put a hand on one of his shoulders. Crow was surprised when Yuusei leant forwards and kissed him on the lips before turning and leaving to help the other two with cleaning but it was a surprise he found he didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**

**-Graphic sexual content.**

**-Mild violence.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiryu was pleased to have the group back to their usual dynamic. Jack was back to annoying Crow before anyone else and Kiryu no longer had to escape to the roof to get some time alone to think. Crow had been spending a bit more time than usual with the children at Martha's but it wasn't unusual for him to spend time there; the kids really enjoyed his company and he enjoyed theirs. Due to having a rough upbringing of his own Crow felt it his responsibility to make sure their childhood was a lot more fun than his had been. Satellite was no place for kids; it wasn't really a place for anyone. Jack hadn't found out what it was that was bothering Crow.<p>

Jack had found himself in a bit of trouble with a street kid while out search for some components Yuusei needed. The boy looked to be around 15 years old and as if he had gone without much food for some time. Jack was already in a bad mood due to not really knowing what he was looking for and having no luck in finding them. The boy had pulled Jack into an alley way and held a knife to his neck before Jack had realized what was going on, he had done something incredibly stupid, let his guard down while out alone in Satellite.

"Anything you have of value or use, man, give it to me."

His voice was hushed yet forceful; not wanting to draw attention to himself. The alley way was empty bar a few bottles and cans laying about and it smelt very faintly of urine. It was, truth be told, very clean for a Satellite alley way. The kid had obviously been either very desperate or very stupid. Jack was only sixteen himself, the oldest of Team Satisfaction but he was a very capable fighter and had an obviously strong body. Jack wasted no time in disarming the boy and punching him in the nose. The boy tried to take a swing at Jack in retaliation but Jack easily cut him off with another punch to the face followed by one to the stomach. An event of this sort was not all that uncommon in Satellite and every member of Team Satisfaction had learnt that you were either an able fighter or a victim. Jack gave the boy an opportunity to run but the kid wrongly thought it wise to take another swing at Jack. Jacks next series of punches left the boy unconscious.

Jack abandoned his search and headed back to the headquarters, leaving the boy laying in the alley; it was likely the boy would wake up stripped of any possessions he had had on him but due to the time of day, it was unlikely any more harm than that would come to him. Yuusei seemed to be a bit disappointed that Jack had come back empty handed but understood what had happened and had been half expecting Jack to not be successful anyway. A while after, Jack realized that Yuusei's disappointment was more from the way Jack had treated the obviously troubled boy than due to Jack not finding what he had needed.

Kiryu had spent almost all the time he wasn't planning Team Satisfaction's takeover of Satellite fixing things around their headquarters. He was sick of only the few rooms they used being in a state of relative tidiness and felt that the others should be at least relieved of the broken glass and rubbish that littered them. The other three were very thankful for Kiryu's determination towards improving their living circumstances but were too preoccupied with their own tasks to be as keen on cleaning as he appeared to be. That night Kiryu called a team meeting to explain that they would be taking on Team Mountain in a weeks time.

"We'll take them down easily and with their area under our control will control half of Satellite. If we can get in a few practice duels amongst ourselves and Yuusei, if you can look over the duel disks, make sure they're in working order, we have no reason to worry. We can do this! We will be satisfied!"

The boys were glad to be taking on the new team at last, the wait between the team before them and this one had seemed too long, even with their way of carefully planning out their actions and finding any helpful information on future opponents. Crow's deck had been adjusted to what he considered perfection, Jack and Yuusei had been busy with their own tasks and had not considered revising their decks; Jack wouldn't, confident that the way his deck was, he couldn't be beaten. After the meeting, he went to sleep for the night.

On the floor of what had been adopted as their lounge, Yuusei sat with Kiryu, both boys looking over their decks and discussing strategies. While it was doubtful Yuusei or Kiryu would change anything in their decks they both wanted to be absolutely sure there was no way of improving them. Satisfied with the cards he had in his deck, Yuusei lightly shuffled his cards before putting them back into his deck box and returning it to under his pillow. When he got back to the lounge he joined Kiryu again and watched as Kiryu finished sorting through his cards.

"You up for sex tonight, Yuusei?"

"Should we inform Crow?"

"I'll go ask him. I still don't really know how to work this with three people."

Kiryu soon returned with Crow alongside him, playing with the top of a bottle of lube. Kiryu and Yuusei had discussed the situation concerning Crow, neither of them had any objections to his inclusion but they had discussed potential emotional stress within the team if Crow either freaked out or became too attached to one or both of them and had tried discussing the details of how a threesome would work but outside of Crow not being penetrated first time they hadn't gotten far.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Crow. Just follow our lead and if you start feeling uncomfortable, tell us, we don't want to push you outside of your comfort zone"

"Thanks for letting me give this a go"

"Couch"

Kiryu and Crow followed Yuusei's suggestion and the three found themselves sitting somewhat awkwardly side by side, Crow in the centre. Kiryu burst out laughing at this, to Yuusei and him, sex was a normal part of their friendship, just like duelling each other but the addition of a third person had them back to where they were on that first night.

"If you two are just going to sit there in silence, this isn't going to be very satisfying now, is it?"

Crow smiled and Yuusei nodded. It might be a bit odd and awkward at first, working out how to have a functional threesome but the Team Satisfaction boys never backed away from a challenge. Yuusei made the first move, turning Crow's head to face him with a hand and initiating a kiss. Crow tried his best to follow Yuusei's technique; his own inexperience rendering him quite the sloppy kisser. It was also obvious from Crow's kissing that he was still apprehensive about the ordeal. Yuusei broke from the kiss and moved his hand to Crow's shoulder.

"If you're not sure that you want to do this, Crow, you-"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I want to do this"

"Okay"

Kiryu was still sat beside the two of them, watching. He wanted to join in but wasn't really sure how. Crow solved the problem by turning his back to Yuusei and engaging him in a kiss. Kiryu turned to face him completely and wrapped his arms around his torso. Yuusei didn't wait long before loosening his grip on Crow and pulling his friend's t-shirt over his head, discarding the shirt somewhere behind the couch. Kiryu introduced tongue to the kiss, Crow was surprised and pulled back.

"Haha, not really used to this."

Crow looked slightly embarrassed but his actions cancelled that out as he went back to kissing Kiryu; he tried to use his tongue as Kiryu had begun to. Kiryu reached behind him and began to fiddle with Yuusei's top. Yuusei spared him the trouble an removed his own shirt and throwing it over the back of the couch. He began to place kisses down the back of Crow's neck and spine, ran his hands down the boys sides as he went. Kiryu followed suit, doing the same with Crow's front, giving his neck more attention that Yuusei had before continuing down his chest. Crow's hands went underneath Kiryu's t-shirt, moved over his toned stomach and chest and across his back. When Kiryu had reached Crow's hips he sat up and removed his own top. Crow looked over to Yuusei and grinned before Yuusei took the opportunity to capture his lips in a kiss again. Yuusei moved so that Crow was sat back to the back of the couch and had Yuusei standing over him, still attached to his lips. Kiryu watched his friends, Yuusei undoing Crow's belt and pants while kissing his neck. He joined back in on the action by shifting to stand behind Yuusei and as Yuusei knelt in between Crow's legs, went through the process of removing his pants. Yuusei spat into the palm of his hand before taking Crow's semi-erect length in his hand and began to pump. Kiryu had successfully removed Yuusei's pants as far as he could and had knelt down behind Yuusei, stroking his penis in time with Yuusei with Crow's.

"I've figured out how this is going to go, Yuusei, I'll penetrate you and you suck Crow off"

"Okay"

While Kiryu and Yuusei were completely equal in their sexual relationship, Kiryu had taken up his role as team leader again with the addition of a third member. Crow seemed to be enjoying himself, his breath heavy and the occasional small moan heard from him as Yuusei's hand worked it's magic and his lips moved along his inner thighs. Kiryu let go of Yuusei's penis and quickly removed his own pants, wanting to move the scene along. He found the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand, he covered two of the fingers of his right hand with it before stroking himself with his left. Yuusei was relaxed enough that a little bit of playing around at his entrance had him able to take both of Kiryu's lubricated fingers. Kiryu removed his index finger and stimulated Yuusei's prostate with his middle finger as he continued to stroke himself. Yuusei now had Crow's penis into his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue to the underside as he varied intensity of sucking, moving his mouth up and down the length. He occasionally took a break to breathe deeply, the hand that had been working the base of Crow where he couldn't reach taking over the work, Kiryu causing him immense pleasure as he pleasured Crow.

"Entering now, Yuusei"

Yuusei felt Kiryu's finger being removed and breathed deeply to make sure he was fully relaxed as Kiryu inserted his length into him. It still felt a bit odd at first even though this was hardly the first time he and Kiryu had had sex. Kiryu began to move and Yuusei licked Crow's penis from base to length before taking him fully in his mouth again, it was more difficult now he had Kiryu hitting his prostate almost every thrust but if Crow had noticed, it certainly was not obvious.

Crow had never experienced pleasure like this, sure he'd masturbated but Yuusei's mouth was godly compared to his own hand. His fingers gripped at the fabric of the couch and his breath was getting heavier. Although he felt stupid making any noises he couldn't help the quiet moans he was making as he approached his climax.

"Yuusei, g-gunna cum"

Yuusei removed his mouth and finished Crow off with his hand, unsure if he would be able to swallow Crow's cum without choking as Kiryu thrusted into him. Yuusei had his forehead resting heavily against Crow's thigh. When Crow reached his high point and grunted quietly as he released, some of it getting into Yuusei's hair but at that point, he couldn't care less, he felt amazing. He leant back into the couch and watched as Kiryu and Yuusei continued.

Kiryu had his hands on Yuusei's hips, plunging into him and trying his best to stimulate Yuusei's prostate with every thrust. He could feel himself coming close to his own orgasm, his head looked to the ceiling as he began to lose the control over his motions. He stopped moving as he climaxed and let out a deep breath.

"Yuusei, can I finish you off with my mouth?"

"Sure"

Kiryu pulled out of Yuusei and rolled the boy onto his back, Yuusei leant on his arms. He took his length in his hand and pumped it a couple of time before taking Yuusei in his mouth, he licked around and over the head before taking as much of Yuusei's penis in his mouth as he could. It didn't take long until Yuusei notified him of his oncoming climax.

"Almost there"

Yuusei wasn't wrong it was hardly thirty seconds after when he came in Kiryu's mouth, his eyes closing tightly as the pleasure washed over him. Kiryu sat up and kissed Yuusei on the lips before standing and he left the room to shower. Yuusei lay back against the floor.

"Did you enjoy that, Crow?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, I want to do it again sometime"

"Kiryu and I have an agreement where if both of us are in the mood and it's a convenient time we go at it, if you want, I'm sure we can include you with that. It won't always be a threesome that way either, it's a lot more intimate when it's just two people; not that three wasn't good."

"Count me in."

Crow had fallen asleep on the couch that night after pulling his jeans on, not having any motivation to move to his bed. Yuusei had waited until Kiryu was out of the shower and had his own. While the water ran over his body he thought back to earlier that night. He had never thought he would be doing things like that with his friends but he was very glad they were.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Jack's inclusion will be in the next couple of chapters but they may not be up for another week as I'm doing NaNoWriMo along side this..


	5. Chapter 5

**No warnings for this chapter.** I am however using artistic licence when it comes to Kiryu's deck as not much is known about it during his Satisfaction days.

* * *

><p>Yuusei had returned from Martha's to fin jack and Kiryu sat on the floor in the middle of what appeared to be a very intense duel. Crow was engrossed in the action, his eyes followed every card played and occasionally a 'nice' or awesome' was heard in response to particularly nice plays. Martha had had a couple of windows broken by vandals over night and Yuusei had gone off to help find and install a suitable replacement. Looking up from the game and grinning as Jack reluctantly sent all 3 of his monsters to the graveyard in response to Kiryu's activation of Mirror Force when he'd attacked, Kiryu noted Yuusei's return.<p>

"Find anything"

"One, we searched the junkyard between here and her place but that was all it had to offer. The other window has been covered with paper until something's found for it. Martha just hopes that a suitable piece of glass is found before winter comes."

Kiryu nodded and turned back to the duel.

"At least you found one bro. Watch the end of this duel with me. These two have been neck and neck since the start."

Yuusei joined the other three on the floor. Both Jack and Kiryu were exceptional duelists and the duel finally ended 200-0 to Kiryu after Jack had a bout of bad luck, getting two dead draws in a row.

"You just waited until next time, I'll be victorious again, Kiryu!"

"Whatever Jack, save it for Team Mountain tomorrow night."

Jack was always a bit put out by being beaten. It didn't happen often and his losses were always at the hands of either Yuusei or Kiryu but he was a terribly sore loser.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Martha has invited us for dinner tonight. I told her we'd be there but if you'd rather we stayed in tonight to prepare for tomorrow, Kiryu, I can go and tell her we can't. I felt it would be good to have a good meal before taking on the team."

Yuusei hoped that Kiryu was fine with the team eating at Martha's. She was like a mother to him, Jack and Crow; the fact she was an exceptional cook helped also. Martha was never one to invite people around to eat unless there was a celebration or something special planned for the meal so they all knew that going meant they were in for a treat. Kiryu was not as fond of Martha as the other three due to not growing up in her care but he certainly appreciated her and what she did for the children of Satellite.

"I'm confident about tomorrow. As long as our duel disks are all in order, Yuusei, then we're good to go. There's no way they're beating us!"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait!"

Crow's enthusiastic response to Kiryu's decision had brought laughter, even from Jack who was still bitter about having lost.

The weather turned sour that afternoon and by the time evening had come the rain was near torrential. Due to this, the walk to Martha's was incredibly unpleasant. All four boys were thoroughly soaked by the time they knocked on the door.

"Jack, Crow, Yuusei and Kiryu! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Jack stepped forwards and embraced Martha, forgetting he was dripping wet. The woman hugged him back anyway. She meant a lot to the three of them she'd helped raise but Jack had always been the closest to her, Crow preferred the company of the children she cared for and Yuusei was more reserved over all.

"It's been too long Jack"

"It's been a fortnight"

"Have you managed to beat Yuusei yet? You swore you would have by the next time I saw you"

"No"

Jack looked to the ground, embarrassed by his failure to live up to what he had told Martha.

"I'm sure you'll get him sometime. Come on, let's get you lot out of the rain. I don't want you all to fall sick"

The four boys and Martha made their way into the crowded dining room which already had five young children sat at its table. The oldest of the group had been telling a story to the others but stopped when the team had entered the room. Team Satisfaction were heroes to these kids and while they often saw Crow, seeing the whole team together immediately drew their attention. The kids priority had become pestering them for information about their duels and progress on their take-over of Satellite. Martha left the team at the kid's mercy as she went back to finishing up the meal. Crow and Yuusei soon left Jack and Kiryu alone to entertain the energetic bunch, they'd decided Martha could probably do with some help in the kitchen. Jack had been banned from the room years earlier, something he still abided by, after a couple of small disasters concerning metal and a microwave. He was even banned from cooking anything except cup ramen and plain rice at the Team Satisfaction headquarters. Kiryu preferred to stay out of the kitchen for a different reason; he usually ended up cooking back at their place and was thankful for the chance to stay out of the kitchen.

When the vandals that had broken Martha's windows had come the night before, they had also killed three of her chickens. They would have taken them too, if Martha hadn't been woken by the sound of breaking glass and chased them away. Not wanting the meat to spoil and having nowhere to keep it after their refrigerator had broken a month back (even Yuusei had so far failed to find the necessary components required to replace the dead ones) Martha had decided to make a big deal out of it and have a roast dinner. The meal certainly did not go unappreciated. After the plates of hot food had been delivered to each person by Crow and Yuusei and thanks had been given to Martha, the room had gone silent. Apart from the sounds of chewing and cutlery scraping against plates, not a sound was made, everyone had turned all their concentration to the food in front of them. When there was something this special to eat, conversation was just a distraction; any talking could be done after the meal.

It didn't take long for everyone's plates to be cleared. The children had finished first followed by Jack and Crow. Kiryu, Yuusei and Martha remained eating as the children began to clear the table; Yuusei and Martha as they were savouring the meal and Kiryu as he was just an incredibly slow eater. When the three of them had finally finished their dinners Martha took the opportunity to catch up with the team as a group.

"What's up and coming for Team Satisfaction? Yuusei told me you're taking on another duel gang tomorrow night?"

"We are. We're taking on Team Mountain, they're meant to be strong but let's hear them say that after Jack Atlus and Team Satisfaction are done with them!"

"There's no need to make yourself out to be the hero, Jack"

Martha was the only person who was able to halt Jack's bragging with a single sentence. She was stern yet fair when it came to Jack's bad habits and was the only one who could tell him off without voices being raised. Jack's respect for her was immense.

"We're ambushing them just after nightfall at their base. We've done the research and while it doesn't matter who duels who we have matched ourselves with a team member whose deck will be easily beaten by one of ours yet still give a satisfying duel. Even though we plan who we want to duel it often gets mixed up due to descriptions of appearance being inaccurate or non-existent and them not wanting to duel a person who requests them by their deck's archetype knowing that that person has likely got something planned" Kiryu's description was passionate but to the point "With them down we're well on our way to controlling all of Satellite"

"Sounds like you boys have it all sorted then"

"I had to re-build me deck though, in case the match ups go wrong. There's a guy who has quite a tricky deck should I end up duelling him."

"Not that you couldn't have beaten him with it unaltered though, Crow"

Yuusei entered the conversation for the first time since before dinner.

"I had to be sure."

"So how about things that aren't duelling or taking down duel gangs or is everything about that right now?"

"Kiryu's been cleaning up the spare rooms. Yuusei's been fixing and making stuff. Jack's been lazing about-"

"Crow! I have not!"

"Jack, calm down."

"-and I've been spending time with the kids"

"I have not been lazy"

"There is probably some truth to what Crow has just said, Jack"

Jack didn't respond.

A couple of hours passed while the five of them sat around the table conversing and telling stories from the past few weeks before Kiryu decided to break things up. They had a duel tomorrow night and couldn't afford to be at all tired. The rain had thankfully stopped for the walk home. Conversation turned to the night's meal during the trek through Satellite. The quiet conversation helped to quell their fears of being attacked in the dark. It seemed to take all too long to reach the headquarters yet nobody noticed they had reached their destination.

"Shh"

Jack almost protested being shushed by Yuusei but realized where they were. The four of them split up and quickly searched the buildings perimeter, looking for any signs of disturbance or any lights that had been switched on in their absence. Once they were confident the place was empty and had remained so while they were at dinner, the four boys entered. They'd never had anyone break into their place but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Get some sleep tonight guys. It's all go tomorrow night and I want this to be satisfying!"

* * *

><p>I apologize for this being such a nothing chapter but I was having trouble writing it moving straight to the action and needed something light and filler-y to help with the writers block. I have now found the inspiration to write the next chapters.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:**

-Alcohol consumption

-Bad language

-Graphic sex

* * *

><p>"Come on Crow, come on! You're going to ruin everything!"<p>

"Shut up Jack! I am coming, just one sec!"

Jack, Yuusei and Kiryu were standing by the door, duel disks on arms, pieces of rope attached to them that lead to handcuffs. It was almost nightfall and the boys had a half hour long walk across Satellite before they'd reach their destination. The weather was a great improvement on the night before, the sun had been shining strong all day. Jack had disappeared early in the morning for a few hours without first telling the team. It had worried the three of them greatly but all was forgiven when he returned just before midday with a bottle of vodka. Jack hadn't told the rest of the team how he had acquired it but they weren't complaining.

When Crow finally re-joined them at the door Jack looked about ready to bite his head off. The other boys could have thanked him out loud when he decided not to make a scene. The walk took less time than anticipated and the four arrived just at nightfall, they had made up for the time lost with Crow's lateness.

It seemed Team Mountain had been tipped off that they were being challenged tonight because they had been standing ready, duel disks on arms outside their base when Team Satisfaction had arrived. Their readiness was not the only surprise. One of the members of Team Mountain was female. A rather attractive female at that.

"Shit."

"Jack, she's just like the others, don't do anything stupid."

"I know that Yuusei, I just, okay, I'm fine."

Kiryu was suddenly not so certain about Jack being able to win his duel. The uncertainty was amped up even more when Jack did what Kiryu thought to be the most foolish thing he'd ever done.

"Hey, girl. Duel me."

"Alright! You're on"

Jack walked up to the girl and attached the handcuff to her duel disk by hand instead of the usual western-lasso type technique he usually used. Crow Kiryu and Yuusei watched nervously, unable to begin their own duels until they knew the outcome of Jacks.

"It's my turn!"

Jack appeared serious and focused. Unfortunately, the girl did also. Jack's first few turns were faultless and although the girl wasn't making the best plays, her deck was over powered enough to make up for her mistakes.

"I remove from play Agent of Mystery Earth from my hand to special summon a second Master Hyperion to the field in attack mode!"

"Not so fast! I activate Torrential Tribute! All monsters of the field are destroyed!"

"Fuck."

She did not look pleased as she moved her four monsters to the graveyard. Jack smirked, he'd only lost one low level monster due to the trap's effect. Kiryu, Crow and Yuusei had regained their confidence in jack's ability to win this duel.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and target the card you just set!"

"Goddammit!"

Her card was revealed to be a Burial From Another Dimension, likely placed as a bluff to scare Jack from attacking. Even if Jack hadn't been able to destroy the card he wouldn't have been afraid of attacking anyway; being cautious just wasn't part of his play style.

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode then activate the trap card, Ultimate Offering, by paying 500 Life Points I can normal summon an extra time this turn. I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode which I can only summon as I already have an Archfiend monster out on the field. I attack your Life Points directly for 4000 damage!"

The girl screamed as her life points hit 0 and her duel disk sparked and shorted out dramatically. Jack's face broke into a smile as he turned to face his teammates.

"And you guys thought I'd lose, ha, who do you think I am?"

"Good job, Jack"

Jack remembered the girl he had just defeated and walked over to her, his expression showing no sign of concern.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just keep the fuck away from me."

"Whatever, I was just being polite anyway."

Jack walked briskly back to where his team was standing and watched as they activated their own duel disks and begun their battles. Crow, Yuusei and Kiryu beat the other duel gang a lot more easily than they had expected to. While Team Mountain all possessed very strong and well put together decks, none of the members knew how to use them to their fullest. If it wasn't for the rookie mistakes they were making, they might have proved a serious challenge for Team Satisfaction. The weather began to pack up during their walk back home and they just managed to miss the worst of it. Right as they closed the door behind them the rain began falling in sheets.

"That was unsatisfying, too easy."

"I agree"

"Never mind that we won and that's all that matters in the end. Even though Jack had to duel his girlfriend"

"Shut up! Crow!"

"I believe a celebration is in order. Stop arguing you two, you were though, incredibly nice to that girl Jack."

"Yeah, well shut up Yuusei. I can be nice to whoever I want."

"And she was pretty hot."

"Not that Yuusei would know anything about that, eh, Crow?"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"You know, him and Kiryu."

"Oh, yeah."

Jack didn't pick up on Crow's reluctance to agree with his jesting. Perhaps this had been aided by the fact Kiryu had just entered the room with Jack's vodka. None of the boys had consumed alcohol before but they'd seen more than their fair share of intoxicated people during their lives in Satellite. Kiryu joined the boys, the four of them stood in a group in the centre of the room, all four of them had smile on their faces. Kiryu put his free hand in the centre and the other four joined him.

"Good job today guys."

"Team Satisfaction!"

The four of them chanted in unison. Kiryu held out the bottle to Jack.

"You have the first drink. I was worried for a bit there that you'd been a fool for taking on that girl. You duelled just as well as you always do."

Jack took the bottle from Kiryu and unscrewed the lid, raising the bottle to the group before bringing it to his lips. His face screwed up in disgust after a large swig and he swallowed the burning tasting liquid quickly.

"Fuck that's horrible!"

The other three burst out laughing but all quickly found they had the same response to the taste. Kiryu handled the vodka's taste somewhat better than the others and Yuusei had found himself quickly leaving the room to find a glass of water. After each of them had tasted and found that they weren't fond of the taste of vodka, they constructed a simple drinking game. An assortment of spare cards was arranged in a pile in the middle of them, all now sat down on the floor. One person would draw a card and the person to the left would guess what type it was (spell, trap or monster). If they were correct they would draw a card for the next person, if they were incorrect, they would have a drink before drawing the next card. It wasn't long before the team members all found themselves at varying levels of drunk from very tipsy to off their face. The boys might be skilled at duelling but none of them had had any idea that they'd end up so drunk so fast. Only Jack and Crow had ended up too drunk to function properly, Yuusei and Kiryu had been surprisingly good at guesswork and could still walk in a (mostly) straight line.

"Hey Crow, hey hey, look what I can do with my hair."

Both Crow and Jack burst out laughing at the two, usually dangling strands of hair that were now tied in a neat bow underneath Jack's nose. Crow tried to grab the end of one of the strands to undo it but missed, his hand connecting with jack's forehead instead. Instead of getting angry, jack started laughing again. Kiryu and Yuusei were trying to find a CD player Yuusei had fixed a couple of weeks back and were having no luck. The small machine was particularly good at hiding.

"Hey, show yourself, you stupid CD player. If you don't I'm kicking you out of Team Satisfaction!"

"Kiryu, be nice to it, you're going to scare it."

"It should be fucking scared of me"

"Yuuseay, Kariyuuu! Come over here! See what jac- hahaha- Jack has done to his hair. It's like string!"

"You're the string. No. Nono no no no, you're a crow. You're a bird. Bird crow bird crow bird Crow!"

"What? Na, I'm a guy."

"Na uh, you're not man."

"Yeah fuck you Jack, you're a, a-"

Crow spun around wildly, eyes searched the room to find something to accuse Jack of being. Somehow Crow tripped while he spun and he landed on the floor, face first.

"Fuck that shit man, I don't know what you are, you're something. Wait, how'd I get on the floor."

Laughter had erupted the moment Crow hit the floor and that last question had done nothing to stop it.

"Birdman, get up. I'm hungry, we're finding the kitchen."

Jack and Crow stumbled out of the room. Crow seemed to have given up on insisting that he was not a bird. Yuusei and Kiryu went back to their search and managed to find the player behind a box in the corner of the room. Kiryu searched through the box as Yuusei checked a disk for scratches before he, with a bit of difficulty, inserted a couple of batteries and begun the music. Stopping his box-searching adventure, Kiryu stood up and walked to the middle of the room, he swayed from side to side, slightly unstably with the beat of the music.

"Dance with me Yuusei."

"Can't dance."

Yuusei removed his Team Satisfaction vest and threw it at Kiryu.

"You dance in bed."

"You do."

"I'll show you me dancing in bed"

Kiryu stopped swaying and walked over to where Yuusei was sat on the floor beside the CD player. He offered his hand and almost fell over forwards when Yuusei used it to pull himself up. Yuusei took control of the situation, pushed Kiryu up against the nearest wall, their lips locked in a kiss. The alcohol while impairing their judgement, neither had considered that Jack might walk in on this, increased their passion and lust. Kiryu's hands quickly un-tucked Yuusei's shirt and pulled it over his head. The kiss intensified after the brief break and Yuusei's hand began to rub Kiryu's crotch. Kiryu responded by breaking the kiss again and ran the tip of his tongue down Yuusei's bare chest. He smiled at Yuusei, ending contact with the skin before biting each of the other's nipples. He looked up at Yuusei again; he was slightly shocked but definitely still into it. Kiryu's hands undid the other's belt and fly as he roughly kissed down the rest of the other's torso. Without warning he was pushed back up into a standing position against the wall and Yuusei again captured his lips. He took the opportunity to remove Kiryu's jeans and boxers and pushed the garments down as far as he could without stopping the kiss. Kiryu kicked off his shoes and shock his legs so the jeans and boxers would fall to a point that he could step out of them.

"They're so gay!"

Jack and Crow stood in the door, barely more than an apple core left in either of their hands. Crow had immediately leaned against the opposite wall, he intended to watch the scene. The music was just loud enough that the sounds of their talking and eating went unheared.

"Dude, bro, it's awesome."

"It's weird and what would you know birdboy, hahaha, birds."

"Shut up and na, isn't weird, feels good."

"You ain't been doing that shit, you don't know."

"Have too"

Now finished their apples, Crow reached up for Jacks shoulders and pulled him down so the two were face to face. Crow grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled him into a kiss. Instead of his usual retaliation to anything of shouting, Jack pushed Crow over and stumbled back down the hall.

"Where're you going?"

"To find the fucking vodka."

Crow remained on the floor and watched Kiryu and Yuusei in the room in front of him as if he was watching a film.

Yuusei was knelt in front of Kiryu, his hands in Yuusei's hair; his level of intoxication was doing nothing to hide any moans he was making and was amplifying them, Kiryu was not usually noisy at all. Yuusei had pushed his own pants off his hips and was roughly working his own length as he pleasured Kiryu. He breathed in deeply through his nose before attempting to take Kiryu's entire length in his mouth. He managed the feat without gagging and slowly drew his mouth back along the other's shaft; his tongue quickly moving back and forth along the underside, applying a fair amount of pressure. He let Kiryu slide out of his mouth.

"Kiryu, where's the lube?"

"Behind the couch"

The couch only 3 meters away became their new destination. Yuusei pulled off his pants completely before pulling Kiryu over to it. Kiryu grabbed the small bottle from the floor moments before he was pushed back onto the couch by Yuusei. The lube bottle appeared in front of Yuusei's face.

"Fuck me over the side of this thing"

Kiryu's words were slightly slurred yet filled with raw passion. Yuusei kissed him deeply before grabbing the bottle and standing up.

"Get up and lean over the arm."

Kiryu quickly stood up, stumbling slightly and rested his upper torso on the couch's arm, his head hung over the seat cushions. Yuusei stood directly behind Kiryu, his length brushing against Kiryu's ass as he reached around and ran his fingers slowly along Kiryu's shaft; the skin was still wet with his own saliva. Yuusei turned his attention to himself, he poured a liberal amount of lubricant onto his left hand and coated the fingers of his right with it before coating his length with what was left in his hand. He entered a single finger into Kiryu's entrance before quickly changing the number to two. It was less than a minute before his pulled his fingers out.

"Right, ready?"

The question was more of a notification. Yuusei groaned quietly as he entered, hands upon Kiryu's hips. Kiryu found very fast that Yuusei's thrusts meant he needed to keep a tight grip on the furniture to keep standing. The sex was rough and lustful. Yuusei may have been quite intoxicated but from the way Kiryu was reacting, as he pushed in and out of him that he was having no problem with prostate stimulation.

Yuusei's thrusts became slightly erratic and his breath came in gasps in the seconds before he released; his climax announced by a deep moan. He continued to thrust into Kiryu, his hand moved to pump the other's length as he did so. Kiryu reached release not long after.

"Oh fuck."

Kiryu's cum spilled over Yuusei's hand and dripped onto the floor and his body relaxed over the couch arm. Yuusei pulled out and embraced him, both of them still trying to catch their breath. Jack's bottle of vodka was almost tipped over as the two fell to the floor; Jack had obviously had no luck in finding it. Yuusei took the bottle and had a large drink from it before passing the bottle to Kiryu. Both of them sat there, content and drunk until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hopefully that makes up for the disappointment that I consider last chapter to be. I am back on track with writing and (fingers crossed) should have a new chapter up every week.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**No warnings for this chapter**

* * *

><p>The day after Team Mountain's defeat was a non-event; all four boys learning the downside to heavy drinking. Crow woke up drunk and was tipsy until midday, not even feeling hung-over until 2pm. Jack spent the day in bed, he did not remember much of the previous night and couldn't stand any noise or bright lights. Yuusei was only slightly less worse for wear and spent the day trying to fix a very basic electric heater but found his headache too much to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Kiryu was more functional by 10am and got on with cleaning the unused rooms.<p>

The next day, Kiryu called a team meeting. It was welcomed, the boys were afraid of becoming very bored in the upcoming weeks. The season was beginning to resemble winter more and more with each passing day; nobody wanted to leave the headquarters except by necessity.

"I've been doing some serious thinking, Yuusei agrees with me on this. Our progress has been too slow. We're easily the best duellists on Satellite, why are we taking so long in preparation between teams? We need to duel more often, satisfy our goals of claiming Satellite."

Jack and Crow nodded in agreement, Yuusei smiled slightly.

"I want us to duel for sectors X and D2 next week. I have complete faith in our skill so no extensive information gathering is required as it usually is. Jack, Crow, I want you two to go out the next three days and find out all you can about Burns Unit and Stallions. We're duelling them within the week."

"Kiryu, it's cold."

"Grow some balls Jack. I'm up for that, Kiryu."

"Shut up Crow. I am too. What's Yuusei doing?"

"Yuusei will be continuing to see what we can do about heating this place up."

Winter in Satellite was not pleasant. While the temperature did not dip low enough for it to snow, there was rarely a day when it didn't rain and the temperatures got low  
>enough that the lack of heating left waiting for summer the only option. Crow and Yuusei had managed to find a few broken electric heaters; Yuusei had been tasked to fix these. Even with the heaters near assured to be working in the next few days, winter would be long. Crow and Kiryu had traded some luxury items and rare cards for extra blankets and warm clothing. The cards did not at all hurt their decks, Crow had a habit of stealing cards from Security employees who took their power over Satellites a little too seriously.<p>

Kiryu chose to stay near Yuusei in his spare time. He was still, near obsessively cleaning the building but would bring boxes of junk and odd items that hadn't been touched for years to Yuusei's workshop so he could sort them while they talked. Work was less of a chore like this; neither minded what they were doing but simple electrical repairs and sorting of box contents did get tedious after a while. The two spent their time discussing everything and anything they could think of, from what they would do when Satellite was theirs to near outlandish plans on how to take over Neo-Domino City.

"All we got is that Burn Unit uses burn decks. Today was useless! An idiot could have figured that out!"

"We would have gotten more if _someone_ hadn't insisted on going over to Mountain's old hangout to check they'd left."

"Shut it Crow. It was a necessity."

"Both of you stop, calm down. Kiryu, pass me the Phillips screwdriver, it's beside you."

As predictable as it was that Burn Unit used burn decks, Kiryu was pleased they had confirmation of it. The time was late when Crow and Jack returned and with the help of two newly fixed heaters, the team fell asleep shortly after.

The next day begun very much the same way; Kiryu and Yuusei fixing and cleaning in the workshop while Jack and Crow went information hunting. It was not a pleasant day as far as weather went and Jack had to be near dragged out the door by Crow. Things had been going well. Kiryu found a collection of old comics in a box and took a break from cleaning to read a few shortly after lunch and Yuusei finished his to do list repair wise. Martha showed up early afternoon with four heavy duty winter coats for the boys and spent some time with Yuusei and Kiryu before leaving with a heater.

Jack was not impressed in the least; he was angry, cold, terrified. Crow had run off after one of their usual informants to get information on the duel gangs they were up against and it had been two hours since Jack had seen him. This wouldn't have been such a worry if it wasn't winter. Crow was only wearing his usual Team Satisfaction vest, singlet and jeans and if he'd managed to avoid trouble in the time he was missing, he'd surely have fallen ill. Patience was not one of jack's virtues but he spent three hours looking for Crow before he went back to headquarters to consult the other two boys.

"Guys! Crow's missing!"

"What?"

"He ran off five hours back after a lead and he didn't come back. I looked all over for him in the safe areas. Nothing."

"Kiryu, let's go."

The three of them search anywhere and everywhere they could think of until the light began to fade. A night, cold, outside, alone, Crow's chances against the dangers of Satellite did not look good. Jack, Kiryu and Yuusei would have loved to continue their search but they had to keep self-preservation in mind, they all wore valuable winter coats now and with night falling, the changes of them being jumped for them were high. The trip back was tense, completely silent. All three of them knew they had likely just lost a friend.

"He'll be fine. Always is."

Jack's comforting words were as much for himself as they were the others. He went off alone to a room he called his "Throne Room", he only spent time in here when he was seriously troubled. The worry, fear, concern, sadness he felt right now were more than everything else he'd taken to the room combined. When he was younger he'd had aspirations to become a King. Of what he'd be King of it was unknown and the thought of a Satellite child becoming anything like royalty was laughable. The room was large and empty, in the middle was a large, slightly beaten up chair; the chair would have been a fine and expensive piece of furniture in its day. No sleep was had. He needed to spend this time alone. He needed Crow. He relied on Crow's friendship so much, their arguments and pranks on each other were a welcome distraction from the world around him.

Kiryu and Yuusei didn't get much sleep either. The two of them sat up all night, arms around each other. Neither could cry. Neither said anything. They were in despair but somehow despairing with someone, despairing together made the worry and fear and the fact that they knew, in the back of their minds, that they would never see a dear friend again, less painful. At some point they both fell asleep, waking only when Jack came upstairs at daybreak and demanded they continue their search. When he saw them, before they could separate, he joined the hug. He too expected to find no trace of Crow but he felt he had to have hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:**

-Bad language

-Graphic sex

* * *

><p>The plan was to do the same as they had the night before; to search any place Crow could conceivably be and ask people if they'd seen any sign of him. It was also a welcome distraction from how hopeless they knew the situation was. Getting ready to go out had taken no longer that it took to put on a warm coat and their shoes. Jack was the first to the door, he rocked back and forwards on his heels as he waited.<p>

The weather outside was absolutely dismal; rain poured endlessly and there was an icy chill in the air. Before leaving they searched around their headquarters, just in case Crow had come back in the night and had been unable to get in. Jack, Kiryu and Yuusei did this in silence; all three of them trying to prepare for the worst.

Yuusei saw it first, the limping figure approaching. Jack ran without considering that it might not be who he thought it was upon seeing it.

"Jack! Watch out! That may not be-"

"Guys! It's Crow! He's alive!"

A weight was lifted from Kiryu and Yuusei's hearts with those words. Crow was alive, injured but safe. Getting inside they could see the full extent of his injuries. His face was bruised and there was a cut beneath his left eye, his clothes were dirty and torn in places and he admitted that his ankle was likely sprained. His eyes had large bags underneath and they were filled with anger; his headband had slipped to sit across the middle of his forehead.

"What happened?"

"They're bastards, that's what they are. Fucking bastards who think they can just do anything and get away with it because they have some shitty job."

"Security?"

"Yea Yuusei, fucking Security. They stole a deck from this kid, guy couldn't have been more than ten. I was on my way back to Jack when this happened. I trailed after for a while, stole it back from the piece of shit."

Crow took a pause. His voice was bitter, spitting out the words in anger. The other three listened, concerned by what they were hearing, concerned about what had happened next.

"They caught me doing it. Fucking assholes! How is it okay for them to steal but when I try to reverse the fucking deed and set shit right, this happens to me!"

There were tears forming in Crows eyes, he was not sad though, such an emotion could not push past the fury that he felt. He pulled his headband off to reveal a yellow mark in the shape of an 'M' in the centre of his forehead; a Criminal Marker. The majority of Satellite's population were branded with the bright yellow marks. You couldn't have a large city's population worth of people living in a junk yard and expect for them to live just fine. Most of Satellite's citizens had to turn to crime in order to survive.

"They should have let me out after marking me too but no, they kept me in overnight because they 'didn't like the look of me'. Pathetic scum."

"That was really shit of them Crow, I'm relieved you're alive and here but that's why we need to complete our domination of Satellite, show Security that we aren't just trash here."

"Kiryu's right. They are the lowest of the low. You didn't deserve that at all, you were just being a hero. Protect and help us, when has that ever been what they've actually done?"

"I really glad you're alive. The marker does look kinda cool though."

Crow laughed at Jack's remarked, the mood of the room lightened. He was still furious with security and with being branded a criminal but Jack had said exactly what had needed to be said. He needed the laugher that was spreading between the team. It was filled with relief, nothing was all that funny but it felt right anyway.

Crow recovered from his injuries fast, his ankle back to normal over night. The bruising and cuts took longer to heal but they were merely superficial; if Crow was going to care about how he looked, he would be worrying about his marker first and foremost. He did not like the yellow symbol on his head, if it were merely a scar he wouldn't have minded but it was what it stood for that made him care. It was now obvious to anyone he met that he was a criminal. He had gained the mark unfairly and it truly was a sign of how bad things in Satellite had gotten. Dwelling on the mark's existence was pointless and it's something he could not change. He had to move on and accept it, he would not stop what he did, stealing stolen cards from Security was something that he felt needed to be done and if he already had a marker, what was another one?

Kiryu decided to postpone the scheduled duels for a few days to give Crow time to recover. He and Jack went out the next day to finding information; Crow was relieved from the task for the time being. Despite growing restless from having nothing to do, being able to stay inside, in the warm, was something Crow was very pleased about. Yuusei eventually noticed his boredom and taught him the basics of electronics, how a circuit works as well as how to solder. The skills may never be as useful to him as they were to Yuusei but enjoyed having something to do and learning how things worked.

Their first day out scouting information, Jack and Kiryu found next to nothing. It put Kiryu in an irritable mood and the evening was quite tense. Kiryu knew they didn't need the information and that they could completely forgot the entire process; only paranoia and habit kept him needing to know deck types and ace cards before each  
>battle. Crow retired early that night, still exhausted from his ordeal with security.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuusei opened the door to Kiryu's room, the light was still on, Kiryu obviously still awake. He was sat on the table that took up over half his room looking at the team's progress map of Satellite.<p>

"Kiryu, you need to stop worrying so much."

"I know we'll do it but looking at the map and all the places that aren't ours yet, it makes me hungry for a duel. I need satisfaction Yuusei."

"I can help you with the duelling part if you want?"

"Na, I want to duel against other gangs."

"Kiryu, come to bed with me"

Kiryu looked at Yuusei and smiled. The map was left on the table as he joined Yuusei by the door. He would have to settle for this kind of satisfaction tonight.

Yuusei's workshop doubled as his bedroom, he'd built a bed frame that allowed his mattress to fold up against the wall while not in use. He kissed Kiryu on the lips lightly before he turned on a heater to help warm up the room. Kiryu stopped him from undressing after he'd only removed his coat and singlet. He had just begun fiddling with the straps on his arms, loosening them so he could remove them.

"Yuusei, pass those here."

Yuusei undid the strips of fabric and passed them to Kiryu. He wasn't sure if he'd like what Kiryu had in mind.

"Right, attach my wrists to the bar above your pillow with these."

Kiryu removed his shirt and threw it beside where Yuusei's lay while saying this. Yuusei was not convinced that this was a good idea.

"I don't know if I'll be into it if you're tied up. If you really want to try that though-"

"Come one Yuusei, just try it, you never know."

"As long as you don't expect me to be rough."

Kiryu laughed at this. Not that it had been overly aggressive but neither of them fully remembered the drunken sex they'd had after Team Mountain's defeat.

"You? Rough while fucking? I know you better than to think that would ever happen."

Yuusei smiled at Kiryu, he knew he was being mocked but he didn't care. The straps themselves weren't quite long enough to tie Kiryu's arms above his head but it wasn't as if there was no rope in Yuusei's workshop. He ran his hands down Kiryu's chest slowly before leaning down and kissing him. The kiss began slow due to Yuusei finding Kiryu not being able to touch him weird but he soon found himself getting into it. There was though, he had to admit, something quite arousing about having complete control over Kiryu.

He slowly traced his right hand over Kiryu's crotch, applying slight pressure, teasing him. Completely stopping kissing him, he knelt up and removed Kiryu's pants and boxers, getting off the bed to place them beside Kiryu's t-shirt before he went back to the bed. Kissing Kiryu again as he climbed back on he slid the lavender headband down and over his eyes. The light coloured fabric wouldn't block out his vision entirely; Yuusei didn't want that anyway. His right hand began to stroke Kiryu's erect length as he continued to kiss him. He occasionally moved his mouth from Kiryu's mouth to his neck. As Kiryu's breathing began to get heavy he broke all contact with him and removed his own pants. It was still strange to not have Kiryu touching him back but if Kiryu wanted to not be able to use his arms, Yuusei would make him wish he could.

Kiryu enjoyed his arms being tied in place; he'd enjoyed it when Yuusei had pushed his headband over his eyes. Kiryu had to be in control of everything as leader and to give that control up to Yuusei was something he was loving. He watched the blurry figure of Yuusei through the fabric over his eyes as he moved from the bed to the bench where he threw his jeans, to a draw over the other side of the room. Yuusei was soon back on the bed and on top of him. He heard the top of a bottle pop open and a few seconds later he was penetrated by one of Yuusei's fingers. He wanted more, needed more. Yuusei took his time; drawing things out on purpose and avoiding his prostate. Occasionally he would stroke Kiryu's shaft as he did with his other hand but not enough for Kiryu to gain proper pleasure from it.

Eventually Yuusei got sick of teasing Kiryu; he himself needed to be touched. He pumped his own length with a lubricant coated hand before positioning Kiryu's legs and lining himself up with his entrance. Thrusting in he found what he needed. He kissed Kiryu's chest as he moved, pushing in and pulling out and pulled the headband off Kiryu's eyes. This was what he enjoyed, when it was him and Kiryu together like this. Kiryu might enjoy being tied up and as much as he'd liked the change, liked being in charge of Kiryu, he preferred to be equals completely. They no longer needed the heater to keep warm, the sounds of their moving bodies and breathing filled the room. Yuusei began to pump Kiryu's length, he was stimulating his prostate consistently, with each thrust. Kiryu began to make noises, strangled moans, he couldn't let himself make proper sounds. It was a matter of seconds before Kiryu came over Yuusei's hand and his own stomach. Yuusei took a bit longer, thrusting as deep and fast as he could to reach his own orgasm. He couldn't help it, lost in pleasure while climaxing he groaned his name.

"Kiryu."

He reached up and undid the rope around Kiryu's wrists. Kiryu put an arm around Yuusei and they lay there, postponing cleaning up to lie together in the afterglow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast Yuusei was taken aside by Jack.<p>

"You two are together aren't you?"

To be honest, he was amazed it had taken Jack this long to ask.

"Kiryu and I? We're no exclusive but yes we do sleep with each other."

"I knew it! And what's not exclusive mean?"

"We aren't together together and can sleep with other people."

"Others? What others?"

"I'll let you find that out for yourself, Jack."

Yuusei went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>Crow was back to his normal self completely, still bitter about Security and finding every opportunity to insult them but his injuries no longer had any effect on him. He demanded that Kiryu let him go information hunting with Jack that day instead. Kiryu obliged, glad to see that the ordeal they had all thought to be the end of Crow had so soon become a bad memory. This was an effect growing up in Satellite had had on the boys, dwelling on negative experiences was something they could not afford. Kiryu had almost finished his clean up of the building by the end of the day. It was not particularly large and had likely been some form of office building before Zero Reverse. Jack and Crow returned with a piece of paper, on which was written the deck archetypes, play styles and ace monsters of every member of both Burn Unit and Stallion. A smile spread across Kiryu's face.<p>

"Team, tomorrow we shall be satisfied, tomorrow, we'll take both of their sectors."


End file.
